Finding Myself
by HARD-YAOI-RP
Summary: Luthor has ruled, and while trying to capture the Justice League he captures Nightwing. Batman will do anything to get his lover back, but the torture Dick went through left him without his memory.
1. prologue

Hi people!

So my other Batman story is completed in my AO3 account since FF bans the M scenes. I'll try to complete this one here, but I'll delete any scenes. If you want to read it all, you can read it in my AO3 account.

This chapter is full. There's nothing deleted here

….

It has been 3 weeks and he still couldn't find him. He couldn't find a single trail and for the first time he was admitting to himself since becoming the Batman

Bruce was scared

Luthor had ruled over town and both cities Gotham and Metropolis were under his control. That was not just the problem, the problem was that Luthor has been fighting them trying to capture them and throw them in prison claiming that may terrorize people with their power.

And three weeks ago, Dick was injured in a fire incident and was arrested. And since that day, Bruce couldn't find a trail to get Dick and he was scared of what might have happened to him.

….

Blue eyes opened tiredly. It was immediately closed shut in immense pain. The young man curled into a fetal position and whimpered then opened his eyes and looked around. Confused, scared "where?" he noticed that it even hurt to speak. Everything in his body hurt, his mind was foggy and his head spinning. It felt as if someone have hit him with a heavy metal pole. Reaching to touch where the wound was supposed to be, he wondered if someone actually did hit him with something heavy.

The door opened and light entered the dark room as well as some people wearing a dark outfit with a police sign. He looked at them with hope filled eyes. Police meant good. To tried to clear his throat and ask them for help, but suddenly let out a cry of pain as one of them gripped his hair roughly "have you changed your mind?"

Changed my mind?

"I'm sorry?" his voice barely audible. He looked at the officer with wide eyes curling more to himself trying to hide his naked body from their eyes

"Playing stupid, are we? Is that a new game?"

"game?" what's going on? Was he arrested or something? why couldn't he remember anything?

"you really want to get me angry Richard?" the officer growled tugging harder on his hair and he moaned in pain

"please, sir"

"stop" another one said with mocking kindness "don't you see he's in pain?" he gripped his face roughly "so tell me. What do you want to say?"

"I… am I… arrested here?"

Cruel laughters could be heard and he looked down, but the man raised his head roughly making him look at him "yes sugar, you are arrested"

He swallowed and tried to nod, but the other was still holding his chin "t-to what…" he tried to clear his throat and speak again, but the sound still came out as a whisper "what crime?"

"terrorizing" the other smirked "and we were having fun with you playing a game called 'tell us information about your friends in crime. But you're a bad player. So we had to punish you" he smiled at him "now, let's change the game. It's called 'answer wring and you'll pay"

Wait. I don't know. I really don't know. Why am I here? What did I do?

"AAH"

"where are you spacing to? We're playing a game here" the man said tugging hard again then smirked

"I really don't know. Please" he looked at him with confusion and fear "I can't remember"

"hmmm… ok. Let's try this" he let go of his hair and walked around him "let's see how much you remember. What's your name?"

There was silence at first 'my name? I can't remember… I really can't. one memory… at least anything to remind me'

"time's over" a kick was sent to his back and he fell on the ground in pain hugging his knees "I asked you what's your name"

"Sam"

Another kick and he bit his lower lip hard trying to muffle the whimper before he cry in pain as another one pulled him up by his hair

"please!"

"you think it's a game?"

"come on come on" the first one said "we were playing, no need to get angry" he looked at him "you decided to change your name to Sam? Alright, Sam. Let's take the game to a hard mode. Yeah?"

He shook his head desperately "please! What have I done? Please!"

" number 6! Bring the toys" another one left and he swallowed. They were calling each others with numbers so he won't know their names "you have pretty blue eyes. You know? I want to see them drip water. But you just refuse to do that. Since the day you came here, you've been given all kind of toys, but you never cry" he sat and looked at his eyes smiling "but today, you do look like you're going to cry"

The man called by number 6 entered again with some wires and electric device. He could also see a whip and a long thin metal pole. He looked at the one talking to him with horrified expressions "no… please! I'll do anything"

"fine then" he tapped his head "we need the identities of Superman, Batman and Robin"

"huh?" he blinked but the male frowned and shook his head

"I'll sit down and leave him to you guys. Let's see how long he'll act stupid" he said and grabbed a small wooden chair and rubbed his own chin "listen 2, tie him up first" the other nodded and grabbed the boy's hands

"wait, no! please!"

His cries were answere with a slam on his head and he found himself being led to the wall where chains were hanging. Were these there since the beginning?

"please! Please! I swear. I swear I don't know"

"shut up" number two growled before he looked at his body and smirked "let's start the game?"

…..

Superman entered the cave with a grim face. He looked at Bruce who was still on the computer "found him?" he shook his head

"I'm sorry Bruce. I've been flying for days. He's supposed to be in Gotham of Metropolis, but I can't see or even hear him"

Bruce looked at him with a frown "it's like searching for a needle in a pile of straw." He looked down "I don't want to be selfish Clark. But please! Can you keep on searching?"

Clark smiled and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "you don't have to ask, I'll do it. Dick is important to me as much as he's important to me"

Bruce shook his head then returned to his computer "I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him"

"Bruce. I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Jason, but you can't blame yourself for Dic-"

"Dick is another story" he interrupted then looked down "Dick… he's the light in my life. The only one who can make me feels that things are ok. That everything I'm doing is worth it. He's the only one who can make me feel happy Clark"

Clark looked at him "Bruce… do you love him?" when he didn't get an answer he turned Bruce so he could look at him "does he know?"

"I never told him"

"but why? If that's how you feel-"

"it's no use talking now. We have to find him first"

The door of the cave opened again and both Tim and Damian entered "we weren't lucky" Tim said and Damian pulled out his domino mask angrily before walking inside the manor

"he misses Dick" Bruce explained when he saw Clark's upset face "to him, Dick is his partner"

"any clues?"

"not yet Tim, you can go to sleep. You'll have to go to school tomorrow"

The boy sighed and went inside the manor going to Damian's room, he knocked then entered

"go away Drake"

"I miss him too. But being aggressive to everyone won't fix anything"

"you think?" Damian laid on the bed "I told him that I'd kill him… if he ever hugged me or ruffled my hair. He's so childish it's annoying. But without him, everything is dead"

"we'll find him, and you'll see" Tim sighed. Dick's disappearance has made them all feel helpless. He feared the worst, and he knew Bruce feared the same. But Damian refused to just believe that they could have killed Dick. But if that was the case, why couldn't even Clark find him?

"Drake. I need sleep"

"yes, good night" he took a hold of the covers and was about to cover Damian but the other growled

"don't you dare do it, leave the covers alone"

Tim could hear his voice falter at the end and he nodded. Damian was so used to Dick being the only one to cover him and bid him a good night. He went outside and sighed "please! Just be alive. Anything else can be fixed"

….

The officers laughed as they surrounded the young man curling on the floor. One of them throwing the electric device away

"look at him!" he laughed carrying a bucket of boiled water "he still won't speak. I admire him" he looked at him "losing conscious? We're still playing" he poured the water on the boy and laughed when he tried to scream but no sound came "had enough?"

The young man curled tighter to himself and shook his head "j-just kill me" came the hoarse whisper "please… I can't… remember"

The soldier stared at him then looked at his friends "I'll report this to the president. Perhaps we'll have to check his memory" he walked to the door "don't have your fun without me" they laughed and he walked out, but he could hear one of them demand the prisoner to spread his legs "bastards"

Wearing his military hat and fixing his appearance, he walked upstairs going to the office "brigadier general reporting to Mr. president regarding case Nightwing"

The security stared at him at first then nodded "take off all of your weapons" the other did so before he was frisked then the security nodded "come with me"

They both walked to a big office and entered "sir!" the security saluted and looked at the General "state your report"

"wait" Luthor stood and walked to them "spare me the introductions. Had he submitted?"

"he claims that he lost his memory sir"

Luthor glared at him for a bit then sighed "you're dismissed"

"but sir-"

"you will go and wait for any further orders. I'll take it from here"

The general nodded and left looking a bit upset and Luthor looked at the security man "I want you to take this order "he walked to the desk and wrote something before he stamp it then gave it to the security "the prisoner will be moved to the infirmary for a checkup. The results is to be sent to me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"This is confidential. I don't want any information or rumors spreading"

"yes sir" he saluted and left Luthor who walked to the large window staring at the view of Metropolis "If this was real, then it looks like there will be a change on my plans"

…

Criticism is more than welcome


	2. Mr President

Luthor looked at the papers with wide eyes. Burning, whipping, electric shocking, no wonder the kid had lost his memory. He was brutally abused. He set the papers on his desk with a sigh "and sexual abuse to complete the torture set, tsk" he frowned.

Torture was important in interrogating, he did believe in that, but when the interrogated one ends up into a victim and loses his memory, that was not going to benefit anything "unless this was a normal case. But we're talking about Nightwing here" he looked at the pictures. A young slim male with black hair and a black mask, and it actually is this same terrified skinny young male. But still, Nightwing is Nightwing. He was still strong and agile and fast. And he could do great if he joined his own military. But such thing after such abuse was not an easy mission. It needed patience and brain. And who else was smart enough to brainwash this young man? He had to do it himself.

"tomorrow morning, I need Nightwing in my office. Alone"

He said to the secretary and she nodded as she watched him leave the office with a grim face.

This week has absolutely been a rough week to the president.

…..

"if you can't find him using computer, why not go ourselves?"

"without an actual clue, it's too risky to go to Gotham Prison. Specially with how things are now with Luthor"

Damian growled "but we're not achieving anything with hacking their surveillance cameras"

"As you can see, he's not in any of the cells" Bruce said pressing a couple of buttons showing some cells "either they are hiding him in a secret cell, or he's imprisoned somewhere else" or dead. But Bruce refused to say that out loud. Damian has been losing his tempers a lot lately and he needed to be patient with him. He saw Clark enter and looked at him, but the other looked down and shook his head

"Another failure of the man with super abilities" Damian scoffed and Batman glared at him before looking back at Clark "they must be keeping him in a place covered with lead. Luthor knows your limits"

"Unfortunately" Clark said then sat on a wooden chair "I feel really bad that I can't do anything about it"

"It's not your fault. You're doing your best to help me even though this is my fight"

"our fight" Clark said smiling "don't forget that he's important to me too"

"I'm going to my room" Damian said angrily tearing off his mask throwing it on the ground

"he really is giving you a hard time, huh?"

"Sometimes, I remember what an obedient boy Dick was. And I thought he was hard to rise" he looked down "I was young at that time. Didn't have the patience to raise a child. But this child has grown up. And when I thought that…. Maybe I can tell him. Maybe we can be a thing… I had to lose him"

"matters like these take time, unfortunately, that is the worst part" Clark stood up and walked to him, looking at the videos of the prisoners, talking, reading, fighting. He sighed. "if Dick had been with them, he'd have made new friends by now. I don't see people getting along there. He must be somewhere else"

"I agree" he looked at Clark "what if he's already dead?"

"I don't believe he is. But-" he looked away "it's an option. I'm sorry"

"we still don't have anything to prove that" Bruce said turning back to his computer "it's weird seeing my being the one positive here. Or perhaps-" he looked at him "you wish for him to be dead?"

Clark's eyes widened "if that was the case, I wouldn't have gone everyday and night searching for him, trying to listen through each and every cry and laugh I hear to know if I was able to hear his. Bruce. I'm worried about him too but-"

"but?"

"no… it's nothing" he walked to the door "if he was actually dead… will you be able to get over that?"

There was silence at first. Bruce wanted to give an honest answer "no. but I will continue to live"

"I see" he said then left. That was a satisfying answer. Because deep inside, as much as it hurt him, he did believe that Luthor killed Dick "if that's the case. I'll make him pay"

….

Although the rags he's been given was old and torn, but they were clean, and he was glad that he was given something to wear after that cold shower they gave him, since pouring icy water over him was called shower anyway.

He silently, and obediently, watched them place the cuffs on his hands and drag him to some office at first where one of those people who tortured him sat. looking around, the office was big with nice decoration. The officer stood and looked at him with stern eyes "you'll follow me up and meet the president. You'll be with him alone. I can't guarantee your life if you're disrespectful to him, do you understand me?"

"yes sir" he said nodding. Not really minding losing his life at this point. But wanting to avoid any abuse or torture as much as he could.

He followed the brigadier general to an elevator and sighed. Apparently, they were imprisoning him in some underground of a large building. Once there were there, his mouth opened when he saw the beautiful working place. If he thought that the officer's office was nice, then this place was marvelous. People looked and dressed nice, the place looked clean. And there was a small flag on every desk. Was that a country flag? "excuse me sir" he whispered to the office worried "when you said the president, you actually meant-"

"keep quiet, and don't speak unless spoken to"

"yes sir" because it was actually a good idea to keep him in the dark. he watched the general speak to a lady and she smiled then looked at him with confused expressions. If he wasn't too tired and in pain, he would have smiled at her. But he just had a strong feeling that he was going to lose conscious any second. He looked at the general confused when she opened the door and the general pushed him

"move it. I'm not coming in with you"

"yes sir" he said then entered hesitantly then looked at the door panicking when she closed it. He looked at the office. Large. Too large. The whole front wall was a glass window viewing the city. The leather chair turned that he couldn't see the one sitting on it. Obviously they were ignoring his presence "umm… excuse me?"

"come closer. Stand exactly in front of the desk" he nodded obediently and walked. Once he was there, he cleared his throat, he was going to say something but decided that he should be patient and avoid any unnecessary abuse.

The chair turned and he could see the man in the suit, bald head, green eyes, fit body. He looked like someone with a confident personality. Really fit to be a president

"are you scared?"

"a little bit sir" he answered

"sit down, Richard"

"Richard?" he looked at him puzzled "that's… my name?"

"that's what the DNA and fingerprints test says. They belong to a young man called Richard Grayson"

"Grayson?" he smiled, now he know his name

"sit down"

Richard nodded and walked to the couch sitting on it. Luthor noticed his body language. As much as he tried to seem confident, his shoulders were raised in nervous way. His thighs and legs pressed to each others as if he wanted to curl to himself. The boy was scared.

"you claim that you lost your memory"

"I did" he answered in a whispered voice. But Luthor heard him

"so you did claim that you lost your memory"

"no, sir-" Dick looked at him with panic "I did lose my memory, I swear. As a president, you can order the medical check results"

It annoyed Luthor that this kid, although scared yet he had the nerves to tell him what he can do. Or somehow what he should do "you come from a terrorist field. I can't trust anything unless I see the whole thing myself."

"but you didn't sir" he said holding one hand with the other tightly "you imprisoned me in this same building. But you claim that you didn't see through the whole ordeal. You could have, sir."

"when you talk to me, you address me as Mr. President. Understand?" Luthor made sure to put on an angry façade, but deep inside, he was very amused at this young man

"yes Mr. President"

Luthor stood and Dick did as well "follow me, terrorist" he said and he couldn't help but frown at the name that he was called. He followed outside silently until they reached the elevator "as long as you don't have your memory, you are useless to us" Dick looked at him with worry as he spoke "but that doesn't mean that you're not able to remember. Or perhaps, faking amnesia"

"Mr. president, you can re-order the medica-"

"and I said I can't trust it." He looked at him "I'll be watching you personally, if you were indeed amnesiac then I'll make use of your talents and make you join my forces"

"a soldier?" he asked, and he was relieved. A better start. If he really was a terrorist, then he must repent.

"yes. Now come" he sighed when he was again in the medical section "I want to make sure he's physically fit to live in with me" he looked at him "as my personal servant"

"I thought I wa-"

"start now" Luthor said cutting off Dick wanting him to understand that he had the upper hand.

He watched as the male nurse unbuttoned Dick's shirt and took it off. As the boy looked down in shame, he could see the abuse marks all over his body. He comprehended the long lashes of the whip marks, the purple bruises that he suspected it was from electrical shocking. The places on his arms and thighs that lacked skin, they must have skinned him. Not to mention the bit marks on his collarbone, chest, above his left nipple and sides and thighs as well. Luthor frowned after the nurse folded all of Dick's clothes and ordered him to lie on the bed before closing the curtains. He heard Dick gasp in fear

"I'm still here" he said feeling a bit of petty toward the young man. He didn't know however saying that should assure him or scare him more. He smiled when he heard the boy whisper to the doctor "we've done this before" the boy didn't feel any need to hold what he thinks no matter whom he was speaking to.

"I'm going to enjoy training him"

…

The night was quiet. But Bruce had to admit, Luthor was actually doing a great job in preventing crime, hadn't he attacked them, he'd have considered him 'a good guy'. But fighting crime was not why he was here tonight. He was here because he had to meet someone important. Someone in any other occasion, he'd be doing his best to get him behind a cell bars.

"enjoying the night I see"

He looked behind him with a frown "Death Stroke" he acknowledged the other "I must thank you for coming"

"Dealing with the Batman is a good deal. And I don't talk about money here. I'm talking about a good mission. And a good fun" he looked at the Batman "but what makes you think that if I found your first robin, I won't be taking him in my care. As my apprentice"

"he can refuse that and deal with it himself. Right now, all I want is to make sure that he's alive, and get him out of Luthor's hands."

"mission accepted. But don't expect me to be filling you with details on my steps. You will have to keep your bat paranoia to yourself" with that, Slade jumped off the building, already planning his next moves.

Batman frowned more as he watched him disappear then sighed "Robin. Why did you follow me?" he asked and the young boy walked to him in confident steps

"you did it. You're cooperating with the enemy to find Grayson"

"sometimes, you have to deal with people you hate, to protect the people you love"

"I'm already doing it, father. I'm having enough pain dealing with Drake."

Batman sighed then turned to him "let's continue patrolling, we have a long night"

"Superman didn't find anything?"

"not yet"

Damian sighed "I think he's too busy dealing with his crush on you. If he paid more attention to what he should do, we would have found Grayson already"

"same goes to you and your crush on Red Robin." Batman said smirking.

"you may be my father. But can still desire to kill you or paralyze you"

Bruce's smirk got bigger.

….

Was intending to make this a longer chapter. But I'm too sick. Perhaps next chapter.


	3. Memories

_He had been searching for the joker for 30 minutes now. There was no sign of him. Could it be that the joker wasn't going to do anything? It was illogical. Christmas was always one of the seasons that joker loved to ruin._

_"Come on Batman. I didn't come here from Bludhaven just to freeze my ass. He's not there. Let's go back home and have fun" Nightwing said rubbing his hands together then looked at the kid "don't you agree, Robin?"_

_"Sitting and doing nothing isn't my thing"_

_"See. Even Robin agrees" Dick said and Red Robin chuckled_

_"Fine" was all Batman said_

_Back home, he was seated comfortably in front of the TV with a boring movie that Tim chose. Damian was typing on his cell phone and Dick was snuggling to him. The things he did. The things he made him feel. If only he knew, would he crawl away? Would he go back to Bludhaven?_

_"It's over" Dick said and Bruce smiled. The movie was over and Dick kissed his cheek "night" he looked at Damian and Tim "kiss daddy good night and go sleep boys" he chuckled when Bruce glared at him_

_"one kiss was more than enough Dick"_

_"Get a room you too"Damian said before going to his room_

Bruce sighed as he held the picture of a young Dick with him. It was taken only a year after his parents died. "are you ok now?" he wondered "what are you doing?" he placed the picture back "please hang on. We're coming for you… just hang on"

___"Batmaaaan" Nightwing clung to Batman's back. they were in the bat cave and he had been very annoyed at some criminal for almost shooting Tim, and at Tim for not being careful. he gripped Nightwing's leg and threw him on the ground _

_"stop playing"_

_"but you look so upset, it looks like you could use a hug"_

_"Dick. stay out of it" yes. he knew Dick wanted to save Tim's ass from him, but that isn't going to work._

_"come on Brucy-" he frowned at the neck name "I and Jay had done lots of worse things"_

_"shut up" he growled. how dare he bring Jason into this? "it's because of that. I am not going to lose another Ro-"_

_"you won't Bruce" Dick got up and hugged him "I'm sure you won't. I'd rather die than see another Robin d-" he shook his head and looked at him and smiled softly "I'll talk to Tim." Bruce watched him leave. how can he affect him so much?_

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair "it's because I love you so much" he stood and went to see Tim in his room. he entered quietly without knocking and was surprised to see him awake "you need sleep. we will go out to search again

"whenever Dick is here in family reunions, he'd always check on me when I'm asleep. I always end up asleep while reading. he'd turn off the lights and covers me. he thinks I don't know he does it"

"Tim"

"I miss his presence." Tim looked at him "I'm scared we're late"

"I'll find him Tim" Bruce said walking to him and covering him "and we'll be together"

Tim smiled at him "good. Damian needs a mother. no one can do it better than Dick"

that earned him a playful punch on the arm "good night Tim" he left.

___"I know you've been raised in a different way. but here, you will submit to the rules that I make"_

_"what makes you think that you can order me around?" Damian said angrily_

_"I'm your father"_

_"I don't care. _

_"you nearly killed the man" he growled "don't you understand the value of the human life?"_

_"he's a criminal. he has no value"_

_"Bruce calm down" Dick said interrupting_

_"stay out of it Dick"_

_"no!" Dick got between Bruce and Damian "I'm not staying out of it. I'm asking you to calm down" he turned to Damian "Dami. could you go to your room? I and Bruce need to talk"_

_"no"_

_Dick sat that he was on Damian's eyes level "please! I promise it won't be long. I'll convince Alfred to allow us to spend the whole night playing X-Box." he smiled softly, eyes begging the younger one to listen._

_"I am leaving to my room. but it's only because you look so pathetic like this" and he left _

_"Bruce" Dick turned to him "please go easy on the boy" he sighed "he's confused. and he misses his mother"_

_"he has a father here"_

_"but still. a mother is never replaced. at least don't blame him a lot. I'm sure he just needs talking. a lot of talking. but don't go around blaming him and ordering him. he's a stubborn kid." he smiled "just like his father"_

Bruce's eyes softened when he saw Damian asleep in Dick's shirt. The boy missed Dick too. He sighed and closed the door before leaving to his own room

"I miss you too Dick"

Dick looked around as he followed Luthor inside the large mansion. Everything was beautiful there. The garden was fascinating and he was sure it had a lake somewhere. The mansion itself looked like a dream "they already prepared our room" Luthor said and he looked at him. Did he hear that right?

Our room?

"Mr. President?" he asked confused wishing for the other to explain, but Luthor just went on. Inside the mansion was even better, and Dick couldn't help but wonder, if everything was clean and perfect, what was to be prepared in the room?

"we prepared your room, Mr. Luthor" a servant came rushing to them taking Luthor's jacket "we've added another supply of everything. And already arranged a part of the room to-" he looked at Dick "the new…" the servant seemed distasted with him to the point that he wasn't able to say guest or worker or whatever they had in store with him.

"thank you" Luthor said walking to his room and opening it. The room was already way too big with too much space. Why did they have to remove it? "where's my studying desk?"

"if you wish for it back, we'll do it immediately"

"some other time. I'm tired" Luthor said entering and looking at Dick who entered after him looking at the room.

There was a large king sized bed, a large wardrobe, a nice beautiful vanity with a hair brush, perfumes and other bottles. Wait, a hair brush?

There was also a black futon mattress spread on the ground in the corner of the room and a hair brush, a hair gel and an antiperspirant placed beside the futon. "I think you already know that this is yours" he heard Luthor said and he nodded "I'll be taking a bath. Don't go nowhere" he nodded and sat watching Luthor press a button on the phone on the bedside table "Luke. Come and assist him."

Not long after, a young blond man knocked and entered "good evening Mr. President" Luthor nodded

"today I want you to teach him everything I told you to do. I'll be taking my bath now, no need to set the water. I'll do it"

"yes sir" the boy said and looked at Dick smiling "you're Richard?"

"so I've heard"

Luke laughed and gently held his hand "come. After the path, Mr. Luthor will want his tea and relax a bit"

They both walked to the kitchen "you won't be making any tea or coffee. But you will be serving them to Mr. Luthor. You will also clean his room on daily basis. Learn to set the water before his bath and help him get dressed"

"he doesn't look like he's required an assistance with these"

"no. he doesn't. but think of it. He's assisting the whole country. Why can't we assist him with small stuff?"

Dick sighed and held the tray of tea that Luke gave him "Mr. Luthor likes only 1 cube of sugar. Sometimes he likes it with cream sometimes he doesn't. so before you add any, ask him first"

"yes"

"he comes back at 6:30 pm. You are expected to be at the door standing welcoming him and taking his jacket, accompanying him to his room and help him get comfortable"

"yes"

Luke looked at Richard "soon you will feel comfortable. If you need anything. You can always ask me"

"thank you" Dick said before entering the room again. He placed the tray on a small table and sighed

"you look nervous"

"I'm not" he said in a low voice "I just…" he looked at Luke "I'm confused. There are a lot of questions I can't find any answers to them. I feel that Mr. Luthor has all the answers but he doesn't trust me… I… I don't want to fail him and end up back in jail" he looked down "you don't know how bad it is there"

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly "you're right. I don't. but I can tell you, you won't be going back. Things are going to be ok"

Dick nodded and Luke left.

That night, Dick learnt that Luthor was a very patient, yet very observant man. As he helped him get dressed, he didn't direct him to where the clothes where or what should he get or what should he help him wear first. He just stood there silently watching him as he went on to search for a comfortable outfit before he helped him get into the silky pajama pants and shirt. As the president moved to the chair at the window side and grabbed a book, he watched Dick pour the tea and put the sugar in it. Dick had looked at him silently asking if he desired crème and he nodded.

But it was the night that made Dick feel terrified.

At first he couldn't sleep. He kept on turning round and round and tossing. Luthor never said anything about that. Even when he finally slept. Nightmares wouldn't leave him alone. And when he wakes up, he would find Luthor, still on his bed, but looking at him. There was no worry or concern, but he noticed that there was no frown or discomfort in his stare. Just staring and analyzing.

"sorry" he mumbled and Luthor just nodded before he lay down again.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered the torture. The beating. The rape. His body still hurt and ached, yet he tried his best to suppress any moan of pain in fear of irritating the older man. Finally, he gave up the thought of sleep and just curled losing himself in his thoughts.

Aa frown was formed behind the mask. One eye glaring at the corpse "waste of breath" he walked toward the monitoring room and looked around. He hadn't found the Grayson in any of the cells. But he knew, searching for him or watching the survalience cameras were not enough. Perhaps he had been removed somewhere else. After all, this is the local prison. It was not covered in lead. Superman could have found him long ago if that was the case.

Death Stroke searched in the computer files and his single eye narrowed. Taking the information of the officers whom disappeared the day Grayson was arrested, there were information that some of them returned this very day. Could it be that they are keeping Grayson somewhere else?

He saved the files in a flash memory and sighed "looks like some officers are doing some dirty work" he said leaving the prison and the corpses. He knew it won't be taking long before they spread a terrorist attack in Gotham prison news in TVs and newspapers.

Luthor really wanted to stop put a leash on them. But some creatures were just meant to be wild and free.

Grayson was supposed to be one of them. And he will release him.

Reviews are mostly appreciated. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Perfect

**NOTE: **Rape/non con and torture was cut off this chapter. If you wish to read the full chapter, please visit my AO3. Other than that. Everything is presented in this chapter.

…

The next morning Luthor woke up, he felt tired.

The amount of sleep he had was not good, and although Richard tried his best to be quiet, he understood it was very hard to suppress the sharp inhales and the soft whimpers of pain. After all, the boy was just out of torture.

He got up and went to his bathroom and sighed before taking a quick shower. He knew he should have woken the boy to do his chores. But he decided that he will be a bit nice and let him sleep for an extra 15 minutes.

Dressing in a bathrobe, he went back to his room to dress only to find Richard already awake "Mr. president" the boy said and he nodded

"go wash. While I get ready, I want my breakfast to be served." He said and watched the boy nod and walk to the bathroom in a hurry. He let out a sigh and opened his wardrobe taking out his suit before pulling out some underwear. Once he was in his underwhere, the boy left the bathroom and hurried to him to help him get dressed.

Luthor smiled to himself as he watched the boy's hesitant look toward him, asking him silently if it was alright to do each and every move.

Once he was dressed, Richard followed him to the dinning room where breakfast was served and he poured him his morning cup of coffee and put the 1 cube of sugar presenting it to him. he ate and looked at Richard "you may eat the leftovers" which wasn't really a left over. The dishes were very full and looked all nice and delicious "and you may rest a bit while I'm away"

"thank you Mr. President"

Luthor smiled "yes. I know" he left

* * *

Bruce's eyes widened when he saw the news of the terrorism attack on Gotham prison. The bodies. The blood. This was Death Stroke's doing. It was very obvious. He somehow regretted contacting him. this was too much a waste of blood and humans. And now, they are all to be blamed

"it's not your fault" he heard Clark say and he shook his head "Bruce, I mean i-"

"I was the one who asked his help" he swallowed "all for him. But then, where is Dick?"

Clark shook his head "give it some time, Bruce. Things do-"

"time? What if they're torturing him? what if he's dead?"

"Bruce you're losing it" Bruce looked down and Clark walked to him "you love him that much?"

"emotions shouldn't be our leader in this mission"

"yet you're letting them be. Bruce. I'm here with you. I assure you things will be alright"

_"things will not be alright"_

They both looked at Damian who walked to them "Death Stroke made the right moves. Their blood is nothing if we want to save Grayson"

"Damian" his father growled in anger

"no father" he spat back angrily "if we don't follow up with Death Stroke, he will find Grayson first. And who knows what will happen then"

"Damia-"

"leave him Bruce" Clark interfered "he's upset. This is his way to deal with things" he looked at Damian "it's alright. Your bro-"

"don't try the false comfort with me. I'm not as simple minded as you are" Damian said angrily then turned to his father "father… we have to go there ourselves. Or contact Death Stroke. I hate to say this. But I'm worried. A lot. Luthor has taken Grayson. And we'll be stupid to just think that he's ok. That everything will be ok"

If only Damian knew how much it hurt him to know that he was right. It hurt him, as much as it made him proud, to realize that Damian has become the voice of reason in this place.

Finally, he nodded "you're right Damian. I'll contact Death Stroke today. You and Tim will patrol"

"I will keep on searching" Clark said and Bruce frowned

"no! today you will rest. Your senses can't take the pressure of over working them more than that. Tomorrow you can start again"

"you worry about me?" it made him more than happy, regardless of the glare that Bruce sent him "all right. I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

"so yeah. He was taken to the president" a large built man said to his friend

"shoot. So he really did forget" the man laughed "well. Screwing up with him was fun enough."

"oh well… I guess no more playing with ass" he took off his shirt "I'll be going to take a shower. We have a long day tomorrow"

"will… good night" said the other man and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes as he heard the water of the shower start to run. Suddenly, he heard noises "hey?" he called "George? Stop playing tricks. It's not scary." Suddenly the water stopped running "George?" he got up and walked to the bathroom "George you ok?"

"So number 2 is George. Will his ass kissed life good bye"

His eyes widened when he saw the door to the bathroom open and a masked man leave the bathroom "D-Death Stroke?"

"I see you enjoyed shoving things inside Nightwing's ass." He held the man by the throat and pressed him to the wall

"please… please let me go" he begged, his face pressed to the wall "please! I… I won't say anything. I won't participate in arresting any of you again. Plea-AAH"

"how does it feel?" Death Stroke asked, thrusting his knife inside the man's hole "to have things shoved up here.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"begging for more? What a slut. I'll give you what you want" he started thrusting the knife again and again "see how generous I am"

"please… please stop"

"such a screamer too. Perhaps I'll get your mouth to good use." He let go of the man who fell on the ground sobbing and kicked him before he forced his mouth open and thrust the knife into his mouth deep hitting his throat "but I'll grant you the mercy or death" he thrust the knife deeper killing the man before getting up "guess another place was attacked by terrorists" leaving the house, he smirked feeling his cell phone ring, already knowing who was it

"Wintergreen, he contacted us. Didn't he?"

"yes. He sent us a signal at Gotham harbor"

"will be there. Thank you, Wintergreen"

"most welcome, Slade"

He was sure Batman would contact him after the so called terrorist attack was announced in news. He knew Batman would want to know what he found. Of course, he wasn't about to give him all the information, but playing around and giving him some 'horrifying' information would be fun. Wouldn't it?

"is there any reason you wanted to see me, Batman?"

"Death Stroke" Batman called him angrily "you killed many people. You caused a chaos."

"well, Batman. You seem to forget that I have my own way of dealing with things. We may not agree to each other's meathods. But that doesn't mean that out goal isn't the same. To get your first Robin out"

"killing is not the answer"

"it is if you see this" Death Stroke offered him a CD. He chuckled when Batman just stared at him and didn't take it "it's not a bomb Batman"

Batman took the CD then stared at Death Stroke "what's inside it?"

"you will see yourself." Death Stroke couldn't hold back the smile behind his mask "I already took revenge by the way"

"what have you done?" Batman asked alarmed and Death Stroke chuckled "returned the favor.

Batman watched him leave and wondered if he made the right choice by contacting him in the first place.

* * *

Lex Luthor was surprised when he saw Richard waiting for him when he returned at evening. The boy immediately took his jacket and accompanied him to his room helping him taking off his shoes and clothes "I have prepared your bath Mr. President" he said and Luthor smiled at him

"come" he entered the bathroom, but not before he notice the panicked look on the boy "do not fear." He said "you're safe here" he went inside the bath and sighed when he felt the water sooth his body "come Richard" he said when he found the boy standing at the door looking down timidly. He entered and Luthor gave him a loofah. Dick took it and immediately started cleaning his back before starting on his chest.

The boy did what he's required to do without any questions. Luthor loved that. This was the kind of worker he needed "say Richard"

"yes sir?"

"how do you like it here?"

The boy smiled softly "beats staying in prison" he joked and Luthor had to be amused at the response

"don't you wish to be free?"

"I don't know, Mr. President. All I remember is people hurting me. And you saved me from them. You say I was a terrorist. If that's the case, I do prefer to stay here then."

"what if I wanted to let you go?"

Dick looked at him with horror "sir… I… I'll be lost. I have no one to go to, and nowhere to hide in. without you sir, I know nothing"

So the boy wanted to stay and was afraid of getting outside and being free, worried that he'll end up lost. The feeling that he was needed, that the boy depended on him this much made him proud of himself. He stood and Dick looked down at his own feet "then stay. I pretty much like having you around, Richard" he stood and wrapped a towel around himself and walked outside followed by the boy who hurried to get him another fresh silky pajama pants and shirt before helping him in them. Again, Luthor took his seat on the chair and opened the book "do you know the story, The Scarlet Letter?"

Dick shook his head "I don't recall it sir"

"come close. I'll read it"

"don't you want to have your tea sir? Or your dinner"

Luthor smiled and shook his head "later. I wish to read."

Dick did as ordered and sat in front of Luthor hearing him read. The story wasn't started from the beginning, and he didn't understand the whole story, but he didn't mind hearing the other read in that soothing tone of his. With time, Dick decided that he liked the story

"She had wandered, without rule or guidance, into a moral wilderness. Her intellect and heart had their home, as it were, in desert places, where she roamed as freely as the wild Indian in his woods. The scarlet letter was her passport into regions where other women dared not tread. Shame, Despair, Solitude! These had been her teachers - stern and wild ones - and they had made her strong, but taught her much amiss" Luthor felt a small weight on his knee and found that the boy had fallen asleep and his head had found its place on his own knee. He smiled "how can something so dangerous be so pure and beautiful like that?" he ran his fingers through the boy's hair

"those criminals and terrorists… they don't deserve such a perfect creature… perfect in his need of my help. In his obedience, in his beauty, in his nightmares and cries of pain and suffering. Perfect the way he is confused, seeking relief and comfort" he shook his head "I will not allow him to remember…. Never" he looked at Dick's face. Eyes closed softly, soft wounded ripped lips parted slightly. He will take things slowly. Wait for the boy to get better, trust him fully. And when he finally has him, he will never let go.

Because Richard was perfect.

And the president deserved only what's perfect.

* * *

"are you sure you don't want Robin to be here with us?" Red Robin asked as Bruce inserted the CD into his computer and stared at the large screen

"Death Stroke is a mind master. I am not sure if this is one of his games. I don't want Damian to fall into a trap" he looked at the boy "had you been Jason or Dick, I'd have hesitated too. I'd have just watched it with Superman"

"I'm very sure it's just some information" Clark said

"Don't count on it" he finally clicked the play button

Their eyes widened in alarm and shock when he saw a number of officers surrounding Dick, who was crying openly, naked and injured, begging them to release him

Tim shook his head in horror "no they didn't…. they didn't do that to him" Bruce paused the video, anger and disgust clearly in his face. He looked at Tim

"they did."

The boy's hand went to his mouth and he turned pale

"Timothy? You ok?" Clark knew he asked a stupid question. But the boy looked like he was going to-

Tim knelt down and let out everything was kept in his stomach

Clark sighed and went to the boy rubbing his back gently before looking at Bruce who still stared at the paused screen "Bruce"

"leave… both of you"

"no Bruce, I ca-"

"I SAID LEAVE"

Clark nodded and held Tim's shaking hand taking him to the mansion leaving behind an angry Bruce and a very explicit porn movie in a vomit smelling cave.

Ignoring the smell… no, he wasn't smelling anything. He was too angry to recognize anything as he pressed the play button. As he watched those men take turns on his lover. As he watched him beg them to let him go. To kill him. To stop.

He rubbed his forehead before and bit his lower lip hard as he watched them grip his lover's hair

The scene was cut and Dick was strapped to the wall unconscious

_"wake up" they poured water at him "let's play a little?" they gave him an electric shock and he screamed in pain "I like your scream. Let's try again"_

He watched as another scene came and they poured a little bit of acid of his right thigh then on his back. The screams were too much for Bruce that he punched the keyboard breaking them. Suddenly, the screen went off. He looked angrily at Alfred "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Spare you more tears and screaming" he said holding the cable of the computer "master Bruce… you're crying"

"I'm too late Alfred… I'm too late… even if he's not dead… what happened…" his knees couldn't hold him more and he found himself slipping to the ground "I wish if this was just a nightmare" he felt two hands wrap around him "god I wish I'm just dreaming"

"I know master Bruce… I know"

Alfred held Bruce as he cried that night... he sighed and tried to hold back his tears. Dick was out there in danger and torture.

and Bruce... he never cried like this... not since his parents died.


	5. Yes Mr President

Thank you for the review **Lana Blake.**

….

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was that his back hurt. But then he realized something.

He slept on Luthor's lap.

He slept with his head on the president's lap.

He got up immediately, fighting panic "I'm sorry Mr. Presi-"

"did you dream of something bad?"

He blinked and looked at Luthor with confusion, and Luthor continued "while you slept. You were moaning and begging someone to stop saying that you didn't remember"

Dick cleared his throat. He honestly didn't remember what he dreamt. He looked at Luthor "how long was I asleep sir?"

"just a bit. Maybe 15 minutes. Richard? Why are you making a big deal out of it?" he closed the book "I won't hurt you." He chuckled "actually, if I wanted to hurt you, do I need a reason to do that?"

"no sir"

"of course not. I can just order it. But instead, I will order dinner" he smiled "will you ask the cook to prepare it? Tell him dinner for two persons"

"yes sir" he said fighting the urge to ask if there was going to be any guests. But decided to keep silent and do as ordered. He walked to the kitchen and smiled when he found Luke there "hi"

"hey handsome. Wanna get something to eat?" Luke asked washing some vegetables

"Mr. president wants dinner, for two persons"

Luke frowned "did he say if he prefers a specific something?" when Dick shook his head, Luke looked at the chief "Președintele vrea prânz. am spune pentru două persoane."

Dick blinked when he recognized the words and understood them. Did he use to speak this language? "Luke? What language did you speak?"

"Romani? Did it confuse you?" Luke asked smiling amused that Dick was interested in his language

"no… I… I do understand what you said. I understand every single word"

"You're Romani too?" Luke asked "you know thinking about it; you do have the gypsy look. Just… your skin is whiter"

Dick smiled "so we are all here come from the same origin?"

"Just you and Chief Roland, He taught me the language"

"sunt fericit aici? Sunt"

Dick smiled at the chief "da! mulțumesc" it felt great knowing that he speaks more than one language. Somehow, it made him feel educated and smart.

"Go back to Mr. Luthor. Better not to leave him alone" Luke said "Dinner will be served in a bit"

...

Death stroke punched the man again. His nose was broken, well. That's a start "you will die anyway. You just have the choice to make things easier for you. So tell me… where's Nightwing?"

The officer looked at him with a smug look "you dare threaten me? I rank Brigadier General. I can hunt you down and cr-AH" he screamed when Death Stroke broke his arm

"I've dealt with more important people than you make yourself seem" he said holding the other hand "so?"

"go fuck yourself" another loud cry as the other arm was broken. The officer was panting heavily as he looked at Death Stroke "it's you, isn't it? It's you who killed the officers in their home you terrorist"

"I don't think you're in any place to be doing the interrogation here" Death Stroke said holding his chin roughly "now let's try again. Where is Nightwing"

"what part of I won't talk you don't understand?"

"let's see" he punched him "won't… that part is what I don't understand. It's not in my dictionary. So start speaking if you don't want to end up like the other officers" he gripped his hair roughly "I'm running out of patience, and as you see, I'm not the nicest person around."

"kill me then. I shall not speak"

Death Stroke glared at him "no. I'll make you wish you were dead" he hit his head on the wall and stabbed his back with the knife. The man let out a loud cry and Death Stroke let go of him letting him fall to the ground "you don't want to talk. Fine. You'll never be able to" he sat and held his cheek in a rough grip, the man's eyes widened when he saw the knife

"no… no"

"shut up" he thrust the knife into his mouth "open your mouth. Or do you want to lose your eyes along with your tongue?"

The officer let out the tears and the cries of despair and pain. He cried louder when he felt fingers take a hold of his tongue and the sharp side or the knife start cutting

After Slade let go, the man sat on his hands and knees, mouth open crying as blood poured from his mouth. Slade went and grabbed the phone calling ambulance and putting phone oh the officer's ear "tell them you need help"

The officer cried as he heard a man answering "911 how can I help you?"

Slade left the house ignoring the loud desperate cries of pain.

... 

Damian stared at Tim as they ate their lunch. He wondered what had changed. For days, Tim seemed that he can't stomach anything. He would just look at the food with grim expressions

"Master Timothy, you can't do this to yourself" Alfred said pouring some soup into the bowl and Tim sighed then looked at Bruce "did Death Stroke contact you yet?"

"No" he said "don't let that sight get to you." It was getting to him too and Bruce knew it. He had black bags under his eyes and he did look tired "I will visit Commissioner Gordon today regarding this matter"

"I'll come along"

"no. we need to refrain from exposing our identities. I'm sure they already suspect it"

Damian watched them then cleared his throat "what am I missing?"

"Nothing" both Bruce and Tim said and he glared

"Something happened to Grayson?"

"it's just the killing" Tim said immediately "Death Stroke has killed many officers and the last one-"

"he cut his tongue. I know. Such thing should be expected if we contacted him the first time. It's not that bad. Stop being a little girl Drake" he said and Tim scowled. Of course. Damian was raised with assassins. He shouldn't be surprised

Damian stood and walked out of the dining room "I'm going to the bat cave"

Bruce watched him and sighed then Tim looked at him with panic "did you hide it?"

"I broke the CD" Bruce said and Tim relaxed "relax. There's no way I'd let Damian watch that"

"he looked so scared and lost." Tim said looking at his soup "he didn't struggle enough as they took turns on him. As if he didn't have the energy. And his eyes. So wide so confused… do you think he regrets being Nightwing? Or being Robin?"

"no." Bruce stood "he knows what's right and wrong. Tim. Stop thinking about it. We will find him. And he'll be back to safety soon" he sighed "finish your food. I'll go visit commissioner Gordon. If Clark is here, stay with him. I won't be late"

"yes" he said watching Bruce walk out then down "I have a feeling… that he's dead already"

Since watching that video of Dick. Eating and resting seemed impossible to Tim. He knew prisons were dark and full of… wrongs… but for them to actually torture and rape the prisoners? For them to rape his older brother? He wanted nothing more than breaking there and get his brother out. He wanted to kill them. Every single one of them for making Dick suffer that much. And he regretted to believe, but specially after watching the video, he really believed that Dick, is no longer alive.

A hand wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He hadn't realized he was crying. Looking up expecting it to be Alfred, he blinked "Clark?"

"it'll be ok, Timothy" Clark said, a hand on the boy's shoulder "we'll find him and get him out of there"

"where's there? He's not there anymore. Clark. He's dea-"

"no he's not" Clark said sitting beside him "Tim. Don't you believe in your brother?"

"Dick is not Bruce. He can't survive that. He has always been the most-"

"underestimated" Clark finished then smiled softly "Dick. Sweet and kind hearted. The most innocent when it comes to you guys. But everyone forgets… he's a detective. He's trained by the batman. Tim. I believe he survived because I know Dick. He's very strong."

Tim smiled and looked at him "you're right. He has been Batman too. And he survived that" he wrapped his arms around Clark when he felt the other hug him "I'm so sorry about Bruce"

"what do you mean?" Clark asked and Tim cleared his throat

"Bruce loves Dick"

"I know" Clark said smiling "and he'll get Dick back."

"but you wish Dick was dead, don't you?"

"no…" Clark half lied then looked at Tim's eyes "I wish Bruce would give me a chance. But it's not my place to ask that of him. If Dick is dead, I'll be very sad."

And this one was no lie. He did wish at the beginning that Dick would die and he would be with Bruce. And he hated himself for wishing that. But after watching what happened to Dick. He wished for him to be back and happily in Bruce's hold "you didn't eat your lunch" he held the spoon of the cold soup "come on. I'll take you to patrol with me when you're done"

"you're not half bad Clark. Now I see why Dick admired you"

"and you have no idea how I admired him too"

...

Dick stared at Luthor as he ate his dinner quietly. He had ordered a meal for two persons, but never did he imagine that he'd be the second person sitting with Luthor with a steak laying on his plate and a white wine glass in front of him.

'this feels like a date' he thought then looked at Luthor who looked back at him

"why aren't you eating?"

"sir? Aren't you upset with me?" he asked remembering the newspapers as they waited for Dinner.

_"7 officers were killed in a terrorist attack. One has his tongue cut and both arms broken. The culprit left behind a bloody scene and a silent message" Luthor read then looked at him "they are looking for you, Richard"_

He remembered, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened because of him, and to add to his guilt, he did wish those officers mentioned in the newspapers were the same that tortured him

"why should I?"

He looked at Luthor who was looking at him intensely while drinking his wine. As if he wanted to read him "sir… I…" he looked down "what should I do?"

"you didn't answer my question. Why should I be upset at you?"

He swallowed and looked at his almost not touched stake "I… sir… it's all happening because of me"

"and what do you want to do?"

Dick looked at him with confused expressions. Begging for help "I don't know… I don't remember anything about my past, and I don't know anything about my future. It's like my own person is lost… and my mind can't rest" he looked at him "I can't decide what to do because I don't know anything"

"I'll tell you" Luthor stood and he stood in respect but quickly wiped his mouth and hurried to follow Luthor when he found him leaving "you're a child, born in a circus. Your parents killed by terrorists. You were known as the Flying Graysons."

"Flying Graysons?"

"after your parents death, you were taken by the terrorists, raised by them, used because of the amazing abilities you have." He sat on his bed and Dick sat on the futon on the ground. Luthor looked down at him, he made sure not to get Dick a bed to show him his true place. But also, to rise him up gently until the boy trusted him

"you became their precious bird. A robin with the most beautiful feather in the world nested in a bat nest. Caged by the large dark wings and fangs, forbidden to sing… unless they desire to hear it"

Confusion filled Dick's face and he looked at Luthor "I don't understand. Was it that bad?"

"they called you Robin until they forced you to be a Nightwing. So dark and so evil. Peoples souls were so cheap to you and them that you were ready to-"

"enough" he covered his ears "please enough"

Luthor hide the smirk and walked to him "but you're not the same person now, are you?" he sat down that they were in the same level "let me free you" he gently took a hold of the boy's chin and reached to press his lips to his.

"h-how?" he asked moving away in fright, but he masked it with confusion "how will that free me?"

"fear not, Richard" he ran a hand through the raven soft locks "everything will be ok. You will be free and no one will touch you, ever again" he gently ran his thumb over his lips "may I?"

"do I have a choice, Mr. President?"

Luthor let out a chuckle "you can call me by my name… Lex Luthor. **Your** president" and he pressed his lips to Dick's in a small kiss "is this alright?"

Dick stared at him. His mind screaming. No! give me time. I need answers. I need to know. Are you really my savior or are you the devil in disguise? If I said no. will I still be free? Or will I return to that torture?

He looked at Luthor who was looking at him waiting for him, his eyes promising salvation and sanctuary. He took a deep breath before hesitantly and softly pressing his lips to Luthor's in a short kiss "yes, Mr. President."

...

Notes:

I am so not content with how this chapter got. to be honest, I literally forced myself to write it. hopefully next chapter will be a lot clearer and better.


	6. In Metropolis

Death Stroke stood at the roof staring annoyed. He knew that the message that he got was not from Batman himself, but he at least expected an adult. At least red robin.

A child? A child sent the message?

"I'm not a baby sitter child. Speak or leave" he said

"You don't give me orders here, I do" Damian snapped and Slade just had to smirk behind the mask. The smirk turned to frown when the kid continued "what happened to him? What is the information that you gave Batman?"

"Why don't you ask Batman himself"

"He won't speak. Neither will Red Robin. I don't need them to false comfort me. I need the truth" he drew a sword out "speak. Or you'll end up dead"

"look at you. An assassin wearing a hero mask. You will never escape your past. You will always be a disappointment to Batman no matter what you try. Because this is your true colors"

"I asked you a question. Answer it"

"they raped him." He said casually. When the boy's eyes narrowed he continued "and tortured him" he said and Damian shook his head

"you're lying"

"ask your father"

"where is he now?"

"still working to find him" Death Stroke said and Damian sighed

"I want to know what happened"

"I told you enough. I don't play with children. If your father needs something, he should contact me himself. And if you want something, ask your father. Unless, he doesn't trust you that much. In that case kid, who's the one you should raise your sword against?"

Damian stared at him as he left. Was what the assassin said real?

….

Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman with sadness and sympathy. The dark knight, even through his mask, worry and exhaustion were clear on his face

"I believe you were trying to find him"

"and I believe that you know the results of my search"

Gordon nodded and sighed. He sat rubbing his forehead "you see… the files of Nightwing were never exposed. But the day he was arrested, Richard Grayson was never seen" he looked at him "you know who Richard Grayson is, don't you?"

"number one bachelor in Gotham"

"indeed" Gordon said then looked at Batman "and the ward of Bruce Wayne"

"go on"

"Bruce Wayne never reported the disappearance of his ward."

"I believe my case here is Nightwing"

Gordon looked down "I'm sorry. But once he was transferred to Metropolis, his file wasn't taken nor copied there too. It's highly suspected that he was secretly excuted" he looked at him "if he was Dick Grayson… if you are Bruce Wayne… then my consolation is far from enough." He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, stress getting to him "you've both already did so much for Gotham. As Bruce and Richard, and as Batman and Robin or Nightwing" he rubbed his eyes before opening them then blinked. Batman was nowhere in sight. He has already left through the window. He sighed "I'm sorry"

To Batman, to Bruce… this was not real. This had to be a mistake. A nightmare. A sick twisted arranged by the joker or a fear toxin from the scarecrow. But then again, there was no transferring files dated and he was sure he searched very well.

He entered the bat cave and found Tim and Clark talking reading some files and he looked around "where's Damian"

"he's been outside for 3 hours. Patrolling perhaps"

He frowned and looked at their paper before approaching them "this won't do" he said then looked at Superman "he's transferred to Metropolis"

Clark blinked then looked at the papers "but there's nothing about the transferring in the pape-"

"it was done secretly" he answered and Superman frowned, he continued "I'm not sure about the exact reason. But perhaps they don't want any information slipped out. It's suspected that he's already dead"

"Grayson can't die" they looked at the entrance where a blood covered Damian walked in

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Tim shouted and Damian scoffed

"went to patrol, helped the world get rid of some assholes"

"you killed?" Bruce growled and Damian looked at his father

"so what? at least no one will suffer the way Grayson did." He said glaring at his father "is it true? Is it true that Grayson was raped and tortured?"

Bruce stared at Damian with a grim face. Damian needed Dick to keep sane. To stay in line. To never cross that line. But now, looking at him, without Dick, Damian has immediately returned to being an assassin "a murder" he said and Damian growled

"no father. It's justice"

"Justice? Playing god and taking people's lives is justice?"

Clark went between them "Bruce. That's enough" he said then looked at Damian "Damian please go to your room"

"I don't take orders from you" the boy growled then looked at Bruce "is it true father? Is it true?" when Bruce looked down Damian clinched his fist "but Grayson is not dead. Grayson is better than to just die because of forced sex and a little whippin-"

"Damian" it was Tim. Damian wanted to say something to him too. To tell him to shut up. To tell him how unimportant his opinion was. But when he saw the tears that Tim was shedding, he closed his mouth allowing Tim to continue "you didn't see… I know we're trained, but… this… too much."

"forced sex is not just as simple as you may believe" Clark said looking at Damian "when you grow up, you will understand"

"this is not my problem. I just want Grayson back" he said leaving the cave and Tim slammed his fist on the table. Clark sighed and looked at Bruce "you want me to search in Metropolis again?"

"no" Bruce said walking to his batmobil "I'll come with you. We'll get in their prison and look into the files ourselves."

"Bruce" he looked at Tim "please! If he was alive… bring him back"

"I will"

….

Graceful, beautiful, lithe. There were many words Luthor thought of as he watched Dick train with the knives and guns. The boy depended on his body movement. He found out about the flips that he could do and the special tricks that his body was capable of, and now he was trying his best to discover his limits. Every day, he'd come from work to see the boy train "if I don't take a good care of you, you'd be collapsing of exhaustion" he said and the boy looked at him

"Mr. Luthor" he walked to him smiling "welcome back" he said reaching to take Luthor's jacket off. Luthor pressed his lips against the boy's in a simple small kiss

"Is my bath ready?"

"Will be in no time, sir"

"Don't neglect your chores Richard"

Dick smiled and accompanied Luthor to his room.

Since Luthor asked him to be his and all that they shared were small sweet kisses. Luthor let him learn new things, or more like remember the things he forgot and he found out Luthor isn't actually as bad as he thought he was.

He prepared his bath and went to take off Luthor's clothes before he accompanied him to the bathroom. He grabbed a sponge and started cleaning his body and Luthor sighed "do you enjoy your training?"

"I do" he said smiling the teased "would take more time training. But someone here can't handle their own life themselves"

Luthor chuckled and reached his hand behind Dick's neck pulling him for a kiss "what can I say? I guess I like to spoil myself with being served by a hot man"

"you're lucky this hot man enjoys serving you too" he kissed him again and continued cleaning Luthor's body. Once they were done, he helped him get dry and get into his clothes "Mr. Luthor?" he asked when Luthor went to his suit and searched in the jacket pocket

"I got you something" Luthor said taking out a folded paper and giving it to him "here"

Dick took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of a male, female and a child wearing something that belonged in a circus. The title read 'FLYING GRAYSONS' and there was at the head a small writing 'Haly presents' he looked at Luthor "flying Graysons?"

"your family" Luthor said walking to him pointing to the picture "your father John Grayson" he pointed to the female "May Grayson" then pointed at the child then looked at Dick "and you" he frowned when he saw Richard's eyes wet and tears streaming down his cheek "what's wrong?"

Dick wrapped his arms around Luthor in a tight hug "thank you. This…. It means a lot to me."

"don't be sappy. You don't even remember them" Luthor said pushing Dick away gently and Dick shook his head

"at least now I know them" he wiped his tears and smiled "you're a great man" he kissed Luthor "thank you. I can never thank you enough for everything that you're doing to me"

Luthor just smiled and patted his arm "it's not a big deal. Now go prepare something for me to eat"

Dick nodded and left Luthor who sighed. Things were going according to plan. Dick was trusting him and training to be a soldier. Hell he was starting to actually love him. Such advantages was supposed to make him feel victorious. But then why? Why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel that he just wanted to keep Dick and make him be his forever where he could see him smile all the time?

"this… was not planned" he mumbled to himself "I thought I was… stronger than this" he frowned then shook his head. Either way, he should still continue with his plan. Very soon, he'll expect Superman and Batman here. And he will set the perfect trap then.

…..

Superman never thought that he'd sneak into Metropolis prisons.

He eyed the soldiers laying on the ground warily before looking at his black claded companion "are they alive?" he asked and the batman set a device to open a door

"they're asleep" he said before the door open and he entered "I spread sleeping gas before we get in" he didn't waste any time, immediately walking to the computer and starting his search "search in the manual files"

Superman looked at the files and sighed. They were covered in lead. He went there and started opening it one by one and scans it with his super vision "nothing in letter R or N or G" he said as he started to search in the J, perhaps it was under the name Justice League or something. he stopped in the middle of his researches when he heard Batman mumble 'no' "what's wrong?" he looked at him and his eyes widened "oh god" he gasped. Yes. On the screen was Richard Grayson's file. There was no further information than that he was Nightwing, date of arrest and some history as Nightwing, Robin and Richard Grayson. But it was his picture. There was a red line crossing his picture "what does that mean"

"he's no longer-" Batman's hands turned into fists and he looked down "dammit. I was late"

"Batman" he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Luthor will pay" Batman said angrily "Luthor will meet justice for what he's done" for killing his partner. His lover. "let's go" he said leaving followed by Clark.

Their night was in a 5 stars hotel that was owned by Bruce himself. Clark had just finished showering before he wore his pajama pants and knocked on Bruce's room "Bruce?"

"Leave me alone"

Clark still went in. he looked at Bruce who was sitting on the bed only in his underwear. He sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him "you ok?"

"fine"

The way he said it made Clark feel that he'd punch him at any moment "I'm sorry"

"what for?" he looked at him "you did your best to help. But then, it's Luthor I'm going to be hunting"

"I'll be there with you" he watched a sad smile form on the human's face "we'll avenge Dick"

"I want to know where his body is" Bruce laid on the bed "I want to hold him… at least tell him once how much I-" he sighed "whatever"

Clark laid beside him hugging him as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Bruce didn't sleep that night though.


End file.
